This project will examine the cardiopulmonary effects of nebulized albuterol in 20 infants with hyaline membrane disease who have early evidence of chronic lung disease. Vital signs, pulmonary mechanics, cardiac output, cardiac function of a patent ductus arteriosus, and oxygen consumption will be measured before and sequentially for 6 hours after administration of placebo or albuterol.